


His touch is gently conquering my mind. There's nothing words can say

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom, but of course - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fucking, NSFW, Restraints, Sex, Shameless Smut, Tie Kink, cum, daddys girl, heavy smut, plaid skirt, property of daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Daddy rules with an iron fist...sorta kinda...and you love it!





	His touch is gently conquering my mind. There's nothing words can say

**Author's Note:**

> after a brief talk with my friend about how one of TC's character is a daddy, I said I wanted to write a shameless daddy-kink thing. She thought it was a good idea.  
> So I accidentally wrote this... 
> 
> I'm not really sure where I stand on the Tim-daddy kink thing-ie, I usually let other people refer him as that.  
> But this is what my brain concocted...
> 
> And that's why I didn't write a character in the tags. Cause I don't know which character of Tim this would fit - you'll just have to make up your own minds! :D

In the space of 30 minutes he got a couple of texts.

You: 

"I love you daddy..."

"daddy your babygirl is horny again!"

"wanna spank me later big daddy?"

 

He:

"You really aren't that innocent, you're a naughty little girl is what you are"

"It's way past your bedtime, young thing. Did I say you could stay up this late? Make daddy happy and go to bed"

You sighed and went to the bedroom to change. It was always so difficult to sleep without daddy and you ached for him. Yearning and horny - not a great combo for you. And it was as if he knew.

He:

"And remember you're not allowed to masturbate without me either, princess. Daddy has to be with you to watch. Keep your hands on the covers tonight"

You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest as if he was in the room. But you knew better not to obey his rules.  
You slipped under the covers with a pounding heart - it was so hard not to touch!

***

While getting dressed the next morning you heard the door open and you knew it was him. You also knew he was in character, so you pretended not to notice. You turned your back to the door and bent down to pick something up off the floor, that's when he pounced. Running his hand over your body. His hot breath in your ear whispered things he needed to do with you as his hand reached your face, forcing his fingers in your mouth and told you to suck. Greedily pulling you closer to him.

"Bend over, angel" he whispered.

"Yes daddy" you complied.

Within a split second your pants pooled around your ankles and he forcibly entered you, pumping steadily from the get-go. Releasing in you, his hands cramped up around your hips and he moaned loudly. Throwing his head back, savoring the feeling of his babygirl tight around his cock.

He shoved you down the bed on your ass and grabbed your knees to force them apart, licking his lips as he gave your sleek pussy a good pat and you flinched by the harshness of having your freshly fucked cunt abused like that.

"That's my little girl" he cooed.

You tipped your head back and his cum seeped out of you.

"Get yourself cleaned up. I want you fresh as a little baby"

***

Hours later you were lying on the floor, coloring in your book and humming along absently to the music from your headphones. You didn't hear him or noticed as he watched you from behind, monitoring you as a starved predator.  
He sighed contently as he eyed you, running his gaze up and down your back. You had dressed just as he desired and he got aroused just by looking at you.  
The plaid skirt he had picked out snugged so exquisitely around your voluptuous ass, he had to restrain himself by the urge of spanking it, to feel it jiggle in his hands.  
He shivered.  
Moving his eyes to the gap of naked skin between the skirt and the baby pink crop top you had on - One size deliberately too small, he "ooh'ed" quietly to himself, feeling his mouth water at the sight of his little girl, all innocent and pure on the floor, just teasing him to insanity without knowing it.

Your head bobbed along with the music, causing your pig tails to dance around your face and you quietly sang along with the music.  
He sat down on the couch and watched you with lust filled eyes. You looked up happily and removed your headphones.

"Do you like it, daddy?" you exclaimed, holding up the coloring book.

"Yes princess, it's very beautiful"

"Is something wrong, daddy?" 

He opened his arms.

"Daddy needs his little princess"

You dropped your book and ran in his arms. Nuzzled your face in his neck.

"I love you, babygirl"

"I love you too, daddy" you giggled.

He grabbed your ass.

"Princess, what have I told you about just leaving things on the floor?"

You turned your head. Realizing you've made a mess. So you giggled again and squeezed your breasts in his face.

"I'm so sorry, daddy. I promise to never again"

"You're a bad girl, aren't you? he asked and narrowed his eyes.

You innocently bit your lip, messing with his mind.

"Bad girls get punished"

You mewled as you squirmed in his lap.

"What will you do to me?" you whispered. Aching for his punishment.

He scooped you up and walked to the bedroom in the other room. You had your legs wrapped around his waist and he delicately touched you, tracing his fingers along the contours of your face, taking in all your features and your natural scent. He didn't allow perfume on you cause he believed it ruined your innocence.  
But oh, how he adored your smell. Always so fresh, like you had just stepped out of the shower. Making his head spin with desire when he kissed your neck.

He put you down on the ground and you crept up the bed.

"Stand just like that" he ordered and put his hand on you.

You grinned as he crawled up behind you, nibbling the back of your thighs and tracing a string of wet kisses up your legs and bit down hard just on the spot where your legs met your ass. You moaned and involuntary moved forward.

"Stay still" he whispered.

He placed his palms on your ass and slid his hands under the fabric of your skirt, slowly raising the hemline and sighed in delight as he saw your panties. Your light purple panties with 'Property of daddy' on them.

"Oh princess" he growled. "You're making daddy so hard"

He kneaded your ass.

"Lay down for me"

As you made yourself comfortable, he left the bed and walked to the closet, knowing exactly where to look, he quickly returned with a black and pink box and placed it on the floor. You knew what was coming and your heart raced with excitement. He bent down and picked up a couple of neckties, linked two and two and displayed them to you.

"Daddy is gonna have to tie you up, princess" 

You squirmed and nodded desperately.

"You have to learn the rules the hard way, love"

He started at your feet, roughly pulling them apart, raking his fingers up and down on you. Stopping every so often to grace your skin with his lips. Mumbling what a good girl you were. He then straddled your waist as he tied your hands to the bed posts, making sure to tie extra hard so you didn't escape.

"Now you know the rules" he said. "Always tell daddy when he does something you don't like. I don't want my princess to hurt"

You nodded again. And your compliance made him happy.

"Now my little girl" he said and lowered himself on you. "I'm gonna see if that pussy of yours is as good as I've heard it is"

"Yes daddy"

He crawled backwards until he settled between your legs. Your breathing was rough and hard and your chest heaved, longing for his next move.

"You're wearing an awful lot of clothes, little one"

You snickered.

"And you know daddy doesn't like when he can't have instant access"

"I'm sorry daddy" you said and lowered your eyes.

He traced his hand over your stomach and stopped at your breasts, cupping them and caressed his finger over the fabric where your nipple would be. It hardened immediately and you moaned by the sensation. Daddy knew exactly how to tease you just the way you needed it. He pulled the fabric over your breasts, exposing your perfectly shaped boobs and perky nipples, protruding like a pair of delicious pink candy pieces. His mouth devoured them right away and his tongue flicked up and down.

"Your breast are so lovely, princess" he moaned. "Daddy loves them"

You instinctively reached for him, but the ties restrained you, making you whimper helplessly.

"Daddy...?" you cried out.

"What is it my little girl?" he asked. "Am I too rough?"

"No, I need to touch you, daddy. I have to touch you"

He sat up, giving you a big smirk.

"Just untie one hand, please daddy, please!"

"You know better not to talk back to daddy, angel"

You whimpered. Feeling something flicker inside you as he moved on top of you.

"And what if you're not allowed to touch daddy right now?" he asked.

"If I promise to just touch myself? Will that be alright? I'm so horny"

You started fidgeting, moaning wearily and wiggle your hands. Wanting to break free.

"Shhh" he purred. "Take it easy, love"

He moved back. Tugging at your plaid skirt. His action made you feel so vulnerable and insecure and you wanted to cry out of frustration and longing.  
As he unzipped the skirt and threw it on the floor, he gazed down at your body, dressed only in purple panties, and a little top, looking like a sexy, beautiful goddess, a tied up little sex toy for him to use as he pleased.

You mentally surrendered yourself to him, wanted to go along with whatever he needed.

Grinding your hips as much as the restraints let you, you begged for him to let you have one hand to play with, one hand to couldn't hurt anyone...

He chuckled. Enjoying your futile attempts to have some self indulgent recreation.  
Your throat closed up and tears streamed down the side of your flushed face.

"Aww, princess" he murmured. "Don't be like that, you'll break daddy's heart"

He reached for your wrist, but deliberately went for the left one, seeing you are right handed and he knew you could never satisfy yourself the same way with the left one, he untied just enough for you to loose it yourself and your hand instantly went for the ache between your legs, rubbing yourself clumsily with the determination of not prolonging this anymore, and to climax hard and let daddy fuck you when you were done.  
You reacted right away, your body jerking and twitching, building that desired release.

"Ah ah ah!" he objected and waved a finger infront of him. "Don't even think about coming unless I tell you"

You huffed in disappointment, slowly fisting your hand in defeat, feeling ashamed that you had let yourself get carried away like that without his permission.

"Someone is earger tonight" he purred, slightly mocking you at the same time.

You nodded, closing your eyes.

"Want daddy to make you come, sweet angel?"

You nodded again, still with your eyes closed.

"And daddy's gonna be nice too, I'm gonna let you choose how you wanna come"

You opened your eyes, your hand instantly reached for his hair, wanted to fist it to pull him to you, but he was too quick and grabbed your wrist.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That is not how my princess behaves" he smirked.

You squirmed. Moaning like a caged animal.

"Fuck me, daddy!" you hissed. "Fuck your little girl hard!"

"Oh yeah, daddy wants to feel that little cunt"

He reached down the small of your back, raising you just enough for him to enter you and you cried out. Trembling as you felt every inch of him, watching his cock lunge in and out of you, stretching your young, smooth pussy. Feeling like he would split you in two by his harsh movements. You grunted, it hurt you, but you didn’t want him to stop.  
And the way he had you tied didn't leave much room to move. Your right arm stretched painfully over your head as he pulled you and his forceful slamming against you pushed you away from him and pulled your legs.  
But you loved it. You always climaxed your strongest when he was rough and it made your fucking very intense.

"Make me come, daddy. Fuck me until I squirt!" you huffed.

He pulled out of you and vigorously rubbed his index finger and middle finger over your clit, praising his little girl for her sweet, godsent pussy. Clenching his jaws together and groaned as he forced his fingers in you, fucking you so your breast bounced up and down. Beckoning inside you in a come hither move.

"Oh daddy, keep going, keep going...!"

He pushed his palm up and you instantly climaxed. Fisting the sheets as you grinded your hips, squirting in his direction so that he had pull back a little to not get hit in the face. A feeling too good to be true hit you, and you would have lost your balance if you hadn't been tied down on your back. Quivering as a warm sensation spread throughout your body.  
He leaned over you, chuckling at your intense response and the pleasure you derived from it, he slowed down, gently moving his fingers inside you, smiling so genuinely as you twitched around them.

"That's daddy's little angel" he purred, pulling out of you. "And you taste so yummy too princess"

He placed his hand on your stomach, unwinding in the moment, watching your chest rise and fall as you tried to controll your breathing. 

"Daddy..?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we rest for a bit before we begin again?"

"Of course, babygirl. I think you have learned your lesson now"

He untied your other hand and leaned back on the bed, watching how you undid the ties on your ankles. Crawling in his arms and rested against his body, he quietly murmured sweet words with his lips on your forehead, lulling you with his presence, caressing your shoulder.  
You closed your eyes, humming softly as you sucked your thumb. Coming down in your own way after that overpowering orgasm. Close to daddy.

"Daddy..?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, princess"


End file.
